New Hampshire
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Daisuke and Takeru have never really seen eye to eye with each other, but the one thing that they always tend to argue about, the one thing they will never be able to agree on, is a certain middle school girl named Yagami Hikari. When she leaves a letter for each of them, it stirs up their old rivalry once again.


Had an idea. Wrote it out. Boom.

* * *

Their plan for after school was to catch the first train out to downtown Tamachi so that they could meet up with Ken to go ahead and pick up the newest Pokemon game that they had all pre-ordered, all three of them agreeing to spend the weekend at Ken's place while they marathoned the game. However, both Takeru and Daisuke were frozen in place as they stared down at the envelopes they had each found in their lockers, letters from Hikari.

They were buds and everything ever since they had first met two years ago, but it had never taken much for both Takeru and Daisuke to start fighting with one another. Usually it was something at the drop of a hat that made them start arguing, like the previous weekend where Takeru had gotten the final slice of pizza at the last get together for the Chosen. That, or they would bicker about other things like who would get which starter Pokemon in this latest game (Daisuke had decided to choose the fire type, Takeru the water type so that he could have an advantage over Daisuke, and Ken had gotten stuck with the lame grass type), but bar none the thing that made them come into conflict with each other the most was a certain middle school girl named Yagami Hikari.

"So," Daisuke gulped as his eyes didn't move away from the envelope in his sweaty palms. Ignoring the sounds of everyone else around him with the exception of Takeru making their way out of the school, his eyes lingered on the delicate way that Hikari had written his name out, and then her own directly under it, "I think it's clear what happened here."

Takeru's own eyes stared at the way that Hikari had dotted his name down on the envelope, airy and light with pink ink just as he would have expected of her, and he remained silent as he contemplated on the situation. This was something he had thought about countless times, Hikari finally embracing her own feelings for him and writing out her confession to him like in all those romance shoujo mangas that he totally didn't read, which reminded him that he needed to drop by the bookstore in his usual disguise for an unrelated reason, but said dream of his didn't turn out exactly how he had imagined it all those times. Particularly since Daisuke was standing at his side, staring down at a letter Hikari wrote to him as well.

"Yeah?" Takeru responded, not really paying attention to Daisuke since his heart was beating like mad, "And what do you think happened?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Daisuke couldn't stop himself from beaming, "Hikari-chan has finally decided to declare her love for me."

Looking away for the first time since he had realized who the letter in his hand was from, Takeru raised an eyebrow in skepticism as he waved his own letter in front of Daisuke for a second. "Then why did I get a letter too?"

Daisuke shrugged, not really caring at all. "Maybe it's a consolation letter? You know, Hikari-chan trying to be nice since you're in love with her and I'm more handsome than you."

"First off, I'm not in love with her," Takeru declared unconvincingly as his face was redder than it had ever been before, "and second, I'm pretty sure I'm better looking, Motomiya."

Snorting, Daisuke rolled his eyes and finally looked away from his letter to glance at Takeru. "Just because you have blonde hair and dreamy eyes doesn't mean you're more handsome than me. You're pretty like a girl, I'm sure as many guys have a crush on you as they do on Hikari, but I'm more manly and rugged, therefore, I'm more handsome."

Not knowing why he was even having this conversation with him, Takeru just shook his head and decided to let Daisuke have this one since there was a much bigger issue at hand. "Whatever. Anyways, why do you think that Hikari-chan wrote a love letter to you? She could have just as easily written one to me."

"Because my envelope was sealed with a heart sticker."

Takeru was about to dispute it and throw himself full force into another conflict with good ol' Motomiya, before he peeked over at the letter Daisuke was holding and saw that he was telling the truth. The blond bit his lip, ugly thoughts in his mind because of the heart sticker on Daisuke's letter, before inspiration hit him and he flipped over his own letter to see how Hikari had sealed it. What he saw caused him to smirk because although the letter wasn't sealed with a heart, it was sealed with something with much more significance.

"So? My envelope was sealed with an angel sticker," Takeru boasted proudly, "so that just proves that Hikari-chan recognizes our special connection."

He had a point, Daisuke thought to himself, but there were a lot of different reasons for the different stickers that dear Hikari-chan used. The heart could have been her confessing to him or it could have been her letting him know that she knew about his feelings. In the same manner, the angel on Takeru's envelope could have been Hikari showing that she recognized their 'special connection', or it could have been something as simple as poking fun at the fact that they both had angel digimon. Or, the stickers could have both been chosen completely by random. They were valid points Daisuke came up with, logical points that would have probably swayed Takeru had he brought them up, but instead of doing that, Daisuke looked around the now mostly empty hallway to make sure that no teachers were around in case he and Takeru needed to fight, before he then narrowed his eyes at the guy.

"Dude," Daisuke deepened his voice just a tiny bit as he raised his letter in the air, "this proves that Hikari-chan likes me."

This time it was Takeru that scoffed, shaking his head all that while. "It would be too weird for her to go out with you. You're too much like her brother."

Immediately, he shoved Takeru with the hand that wasn't tenderly holding what Hikari had written out for him. "At least I don't have a stupid hat!"

Instead of shoving Daisuke back as was his gut instinct, Takeru self-consciously grabbed onto his famous fisherman's hat. He frowned for a second, his hat being important to him for a reason that no one had ever been able to exactly tell why, before the momentary sadness was replaced with rage. Nobody made fun of his hat.

"You know what? Let's see what Hikari-chan has to say!" Takeru boldly declared as he began to tear open the envelope from Hikari with much less tenderness than he had intended to.

Following his lead, Daisuke also practically clawed his envelope since defeating Takeru once and for all was something that he needed to do. However, when both of them happily began reading their letters, and when both of them subsequently frowned at seeing something they hadn't expected, all the animosity they had just had for one another instantly vanished. It was usually how these kinds of arguments turned out, the both of them being at each other's throats and then immediately going back to hanging out like normal, but this time they couldn't help but each feel a bit disappointed.

Breaking the silence after a minute of each of them staring at their letters, Takeru practically sighed out his next words. "What does yours say, Daisuke?"

"It's an invitation to Miko's birthday party next week." Daisuke blinked, not actually surprised that he had almost gone to fists with Takeru over Hikari's pet cat.

"That's what mine is too."

Not saying another word about the matter, they tucked the invitations into their school bags as they then made their way heading out of the school. Sure they had fought, but right now the important task in Tamachi was ahead of them at the moment since in just a few short hours they would begin their next Pokemon journey. As much as Takeru and Daisuke both annoyed one another to no end, they actually rather enjoyed the other's company. Though, neither would ever admit it.

They continued to walk quietly, thankfully they still had time to catch the train, before once again Takeru reached up and touched his hat self-consciously. "Do you really think my hat is stupid?"

Without a second thought, Daisuke just smiled. "I think it's the greatest hat in the world."

* * *

To those of you who have read other stuff by me, you might recall the fact that I very much do enjoy exploring the friendship between Daisuke and Takeru. To me it's clear that they don't like each other that much at times, Daisuke being the only person I can remember being able to make Takeru actually look visibly agitated, but it's also clear that they do think of each other as friends. Every group has those two people who constantly snark on one another and argue all the time, but when push comes to shove they immediately know that they have the other's back. In the Chosen I believe those two people to be Daisuke and Takeru.

In case any are wondering, I chose the fire starter in Pokemon Y. I kind of regret training up my (non-starter) Blaziken though. It levels so much faster than everyone else and is in it's level 70s while the rest of my team are still breaking 60s.


End file.
